


Consuming Flames

by Nicxan



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Jesus mark one for the shortest fic I have ever put on here, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: [A quick little haiku about the end of Rusty Lake Paradise!]





	Consuming Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 18! Poetry!  
This was fun! There's a few I did but this one was my fave so that's what you're getting. I use 3 syllables for 'desire' and 2 for 'owl' so yeah.
> 
> This author's note is now longer than the actual fic.

The fire burns bright  
An effigy is consumed   
The owl is born


End file.
